


A Week at Will's

by BoseAbenteuer



Category: British YouTube - Fandom, Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE, XO - Youtube
Genre: Family Gatherings, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoseAbenteuer/pseuds/BoseAbenteuer
Summary: It's been a while since Will spent time with his family back home in Newcastle.It's also been a while since Will and his boyfriend Stephen have hung out.Will had the smart idea to bring the two together for his brother, Aaron's 17th birthday.





	1. Gee Nelson Saves the Day

It wasn’t so much a long distance relationship, the two saw each other almost every week, that being with the XO videos or just staying with each other. But recently, things had been busy. Stephen was caught up in his Lynx Gold adverts and Will was head down in his videos. This week, it would be the first time in three weeks that they last saw each other. It was Will’s turn to host Stephen over. They took turns each weekend to see each other, be with each other. It wasn’t the best way to go about it but it was the only way which worked.

  
Stephen was getting the train down from his home up north down to Will’s flat in London. The train journey was fairly long but he managed to jot down some ideas for future videos which was enough productivity for Stephen. Finally, as it was reaching 6PM, the train started to slow down and pull into the main station. The man lifted his weekend bag from beneath his seat and said his goodbyes to the young man who was beside him.

  
Slowly, but surely, Stephen made his way through the train doors and security to finally reach the waiting area. There, at the bottom of the steps, sitting alone on a seat dressed in a denim jacket and black jeans, was Will. His knee was bouncing with anticipation, his face glued to his phone as he tried to distract himself. Stephen dashed down the steps one by one, delighted to see his boyfriend, and darted over to the lone man. Will heard the rapid steps and looked up. Immediately, his tightly knitted eyebrows relaxed and a face of joy swiftly swept across.

  
Will scrambled from his seat and let Stephen run into his arms. It was a tight embrace. They missed each other. Their bodies locked into place, Stephen’s head fitting perfectly into Will’s shoulder. The latter planted a kiss on the top of his head and tightened his squeeze. “God,” he exclaimed, “this has been a while, hasn’t it?”

  
“How long have you been waiting?” Stephen asked, removing his head from the hold and staring up to the taller one.

  
“I dunno, twenty minutes?” Will shrugged, earning two small hands placed on either side of his face and pulled down for a kiss.

  
“I told you I would text when I’m near!” Stephen laughed and picked up Will’s bag. Will was handed the bag, moving it to the other hand to grab Stephen’s. “Take me home, Will,” and with that, they left.

  
The Uber picked them up and within a matter of minutes, they had travelled the city and arrived at Will’s flat. They two entered the lift and stood close, not minding the other four people who entered. They would have held hands, it was just the uncertainty of approval from these strangers.

  
Finally, after three painstakingly long minutes, the four people left and Will could breath a breath of fresh air. His hand immediately found Stephen’s and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss.

  
“Y'know,” Stephen started, “I was thinking of a new video,” he paused for dramatic effect.

  
“Aight, go on.”

  
“ ‘Stephen Tries to make Will’s new video better’, sound good, doesn’t it.” Will stared at him, urging him on. “It’s a twelve minute uncut video of us making out. Of course, I’d be the hero of the story,” he winked earning a hearty laugh from Will.

  
“Aye, right, lying on your arse let’s you be the hero while I do all the work,” Will mockingly brought a finger up to his chin, pondering, “yeah, sounds good that.”

  
The lift chimed, announcing they had reached their floor and Stephen lifted his bag from the metallic floor.

  
They entered Will’s apartment and Stephen went to greet Will’s flatmate, Gee. Will was happy that the two got on so well. They weren’t strangers. The three had been friends for about a year now, going shopping and occasionally a double date with Gee and her boyfriend, Ben.

  
“You guys can have the flat this weekend, I’m heading to Ben’s place,” Gee picked up an apple and threw one to Stephen. Ben was Will’s favourite boyfriend that Gee had. He was fun and actually knew what banter was. “But, don’t be so loud this time. The neighbours were not happy. Hell, even George and Alex had to call me about it.”

  
“They can all piss off,” Stephen laughed, throwing the apple in the air and barely catching it, “they just don’t know what true love feels like,” a cheeky wink was added in earning Will chucking a pillow across the room.

  
Suddenly, Will’s phone erupted in sound, the ringtone of an old Shakira song played loudly, chosen by Stephen months back. He answered it and greeted, “hey, Mam.” He seemed to be in deep concentration within seconds, his face screwing up and falling quiet. “Ah, right, I can try to make it down tomorrow.” Stephen looked over, seeing Will look back at him. He frowned and pulled his attention back to the phone, “see you soon, love you, bye Mam.”

  
“Well, what was that about?”

  
“It’s Aaron’s birthday on Thursday and Mam wants me down to prepare for it.” Aaron was Will’s younger brother. He was to turn 17. “ She asked if I could come down tonight but I want to actually spend some time with you. I mean, I could move the date to Sunday night but she was pretty adamant for me to come ASAP.”

  
Stephen nodded his head, taking everything in. “Hey, look, I understand. Maybe I could give you something to give to Aaron?”

  
“Don’t bother. I wish there was a way for you to come down with me, y’know, so we could spend more time together?”

  
“You can,” Gee piped in, mouth full of apple. “Just bring Ste down as your boyfriend, your family will understand.”

  
Will shrugged, “I don’t think they would, seeing as how they felt when Hollyoaks brought all those gay characters in. Pure ragin’.”

  
“Bring him down as a guest. Aaron would appreciate the extra company.”

  
“And anyways, your family will love me! Who doesn’t. I have the Stephen Tries charm,” Stephen finger gunned and winked.

  
“I can ask my mam and see what she says. I’ll be one sec,” and off he went into his room.

  
Gee bounced down on the sofa beside Stephen and scruffled his ginger hair. “Finally getting to meet his family, Ste. Next thing you know, they’re coming down for the wedding.”

  
“I sure hope so, I didn’t buy that wedding dress for a skit and Will's kinky fantasies."

  
The door burst open, Will’s face beaming with joy. “She said yes! We can come down tonight and I can show you around the town tomorrow as a treat!”

  
“Better get a move on, boys,” Gee looked down at her wristwatch, “the last train leaves in about an hour. Have fun and be safe,” she pushed Stephen up.

  
Will ran into his room, threw a few shirts and the mint green hooded into a bag and dashed out again, “Let’s go, Stephe-o,” he linked their arms and within thirty minutes, Stephen found himself on the second train that night.


	2. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Did you miss me. Who else likes when I come back from the dead. Hopefully I'll be writing more of this and posting more frequently. I also have another SteNe work that I'm nearly finished so stay tuned :)
> 
> This one is a long one to apologise for my absence.

For the entirety of the train journey, the couple did not stop talking once. It was a constant string of words, the conversation darting from topic to topic. Will was thankful for the train being in the evening when everyone had already got the earlier train. The emptiness allowed the two to hold hands and rest heads together. It was nice.

  
The train came to a screeching halt at the station and the two lifted their bags and left, hands still clasped together. Waiting at the station was Will’s mum. Her back was turned away from the doors and she was staring at a news bulletin board attached to the wall.

  
Will noticed her instantly, her fair hair and the perfect posture. Her hair came to her neck where she had a scarf wrapped around. A heavy, green coat and high heels set quite the idea to Stephen as to what the woman would be like. His hand tightened in Will’s hand, only for Will to look at him and shake his head, their hands falling away.

  
It pained Stephen to see Will like this. It was a sharp stab to the gut knowing his boyfriend couldn’t be who he really was in fear of his family’s rejection. He was thankful for his own family’s reaction to his coming out. Long story short, it was expected. But Will, he had girlfriends before, it was expected he would have girlfriends in the future. There was no room in the plan for a boyfriend, and for that boyfriend to be his best friend?

  
Will was already quick stepping down the stairs to meet his mum, Stephen left trailing behind.

  
“Mam!” Will exclaimed, calling her attention. She turned and lit up, just like how Will had did when he saw Stephen earlier that day.  
“Will! Hello!” she smiled widely, she pulled him for a hug and noticed Stephen standing awkwardly behind him. “And who’s this young fella?”

  
“Mam,” Will laughed, “that’s Stephen, I asked if he could come down.”

  
“Hi,” Stephen stuck out his hand and felt the warm, soft embrace of Will’s mother, who was still in a hug. “I’m Stephen, Will’s... uh, friend.”

  
Will pulled out of the hug and glared at Stephen. “Friend?” he exclaimed. Stephen froze up, he was more than sure that Will made it clear that his family couldn’t know they were boyfriends. “Mate, I’ll have you know, I’m your best friend!” Stephen let out a deep breath and laughed.

  
“I have the car ticking over in the car park, your brother is in the car. Is it okay for you two to sit in the back?” Will’s mother asked.  
The two agreed and followed her out to the car. Upon closer inspection, Will’s father forgot to take out his gardening tools leaving only room for Stephen’s small bag. Will’s bag had to sit in the back of the car, forcing Stephen to sit in the middle seat, right beside Will.

  
Will piled in beside him, his brother turned around in the seat, his hair was the same colour as his mothers but he had the same smile as Will. “Hey homo,” he reached back to slap Will’s knee and looked to Stephen. “I’m Aaron, I’ve watched a few of your videos.”

  
Stephen’s face heated up, feeling embarrassed that Aaron knew what he was like already. “I sure hope you’re a subscriber,” he laughed. The awkwardness was interrupted by Will’s mum entering the car and turning on the radio.

  
Away they went to Will’s home. It was dark by now, the streetlights being the only light source. Stephen’s knee was hyper-aware of Will’s higher knee. As conversation flowed with his mum, his hand slowly snaked down his thigh and reached Stephen’s. Every second that Will’s warm palm was in contact with Stephen’s own leg made Stephen feel butterflies all over. Will’s hand finally found his own and they instantly locked together. Stephen’s hand was traced with patterns.  
As the car pulled into the drive, Will’s father opened the front door and helped unpack the bags. He embraced his son in his large arms and turned to look at Stephen.

  
Stephen was staring to feel insecure with all these new people examining him. Will’s father pulled Stephen into a hug, squeezing all the air out of the boy.

  
“Are you hungry?” he asked Stephen as if he was his own son.

  
Will looked at his father, “nah we-“

  
“I’m kinda hungry,” Stephen shrugged his shoulders. Will’s father nodded and ushered Stephen into the house, through the halls and plonked his butt on a wooden chair.

  
A preset plate was placed on the table, awaiting to be piled up with homemade pasta. Will’s family filed around the table, sitting at their own chairs. Will stood in the doorway, arms crossed as he stared down Stephen.

  
“We have to unpack, I want to show you around the town.”

  
Will’s mum laughed, “do you realise the time? It’s nearly half nine.”

  
“Then why are you eating dinner?”

  
“We were waiting for you.”

  
“Where’s Darcey?” he asked, searching for his dog.

  
“She’s upstairs sleeping, try again tomorrow.” Aaron said.

  
Will sighed and pulled out a seat beside Stephen. He pulled a plate over to the large pot and scooped in some pasta.

  
The dinner dragged out for ages. The two weren’t allowed to escape until everyone had finished their plates and even then, conversations were still on full swing. The two boys managed to find a gap where they could escape upstairs and unpack.

  
Will pushed Stephen in his room and slammed close the door. “God,” he sighed and slapped a hand to his face. He fell on the bed and sprawled out. “Can we make out now?”

  
Stephen laughed, slapping Will’s shoulder lightly, “you don’t have to ask, dickhead,” he sat down beside him and slapped his small hands over Will’s cheeks, pulling his face up to meet his own.

  
Will responded by snaking his long arms around Stephen’s neck and back, hoisting the shorter on to his body. Stephen sat, back arched, as he kissed Will deeply. Will’s hands spread across his body, up and down, feeling every perfect inch of Stephen. Shoulders, neck, elbows, Stephen was perfection to Will. Hands travelled down to grasp at Stephen’s slim hips. He rubbed harshly setting them into motion, rolling over Will’s own.

  
It was cold in the room when they entered but now, the temperature soared. Stephen had a bright blush over his cheekbones, panting lightly with the friction.

  
“Will,” he groaned, breaking the kiss, “we can’t, can we? Your family are downstairs.”  
Will paused, thinking over his words and finally coming to the conclusion, “nah, we’re a’right here. They cannie hear you from downstairs.”

  
“-us,” Stephen interjected, “it’s a team effort,” and started back with rolling his hips downwards.

  
As ironic as it was, right as Stephen was messing around with his belt buckle, a heavy knock rattled at the door. Stephen leapt off Will, finding the closest item of clothing and throwing it on as Will answered the door.

  
“Hey, sweetie,” his mother peered through the crack, Will’s wouldn’t let the door open further than to let his face jut out, “can we have a chat downstairs?”

  
Will blinked, “n-now?” She nodded, Will turned to Stephen and waved a farewell before following his mother.

  
In the living room sat his father, hands laced together in his lap as he watched Will sit. His mother sat beside him, a hand leant over to touch Will’s knee.

  
“We know Stephen’s gay.”

  
Gasping at the nonexistent air, Will burst out laughing, doubling over to laugh into his knees. He wiped his face and looked at their faces. They were serious. “Wait, for real? How did y’know?”

  
“I think it’s very obvious,” his father said bluntly. True, Stephen wasn’t the most secretive about his sexuality, but Stephen wasn’t rainbows, glitter and dicks obvious. He didn’t care if he was too outgoing or too reluctant to say, he was just Stephen.

  
“That’s not a problem, is it?” Will asked, his hands now following the actions of his father

  
The two elders paused, looking at each other with worry and concern before turning back to look at their son. His mother spoke up, “no, there’s no problem,” she hesitated.

  
Will quickly realised this would be his opportunity to come out himself, when his parents are already having this talk about his friend’s sexuality. Will had it all planned when his father jutted in.

  
“We don’t want him making you gay, y’know?”  
Taken aback, Will fired, “what’s wrong with me being gay?”

  
“We didn’t raise you to be like that,” his father’s words angered him to the bone but he couldn’t let it show. His family’s love and respect could be completely thrown out the window of he said something wrong or even took the wrong step. “And it’s not like you to be gay. You’ve been attracted to girls so I think it’s safe to assume that Stephen won’t be turning you gay soon.”

  
“Isn’t Gee your girlfriend, anyways?” his mother asked.

  
“No.” He said harshly, “she’s not. I’m going back upstairs.”

  
His mother tried running after him. He was half way up the steps when she called, “we’re watching a film tonight, I’d like you and Stephen to join.”

  
“We’re good, thanks.”

  
“It’s not your choice.”

  
Marching up the stairs, Will completed ignored his mothers demands and kicked open his bedroom door.

  
Stephen sat on his bed wearing one of Will’s old rugby jerseys from the local club, reading an old, tattered, beige book lying in the cupboard. He looked up and smiled at Will, cracking the books spine to humour him at a phrase, but stopped when he saw the furious state his boyfriend was in. “What’s wrong now?”

  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” he grumbled, closing the space between him and Stephen. He reached the bed and stood in front of the boy, grabbing at the hems of the Jersey and tugging it up. He pushed Stephen back and attacked him with a fluster of kisses.

  
“Hey,” Stephen drew back and shoved Will’s shoulders away, “I’m not letting you at me until you tell me what happened.”

  
“They know your gay, Stephen.”

  
“Pretty bloody obvious that is,” he blew out a slight laugh before realising Will’s sorrow, “that wasn’t the problem, was it?”

  
“They don’t want me to be gay,” he then quickly rephrased the sentence, “they don’t want me having a boyfriend.”

  
“Screw ‘em,” Stephen exclaimed and pulled Will on top of him, “and screw me. Show those losers what their missing out on.”

  
Will rubbed his cheekbone, wiping away the anger and cracking a smile. “Aye, I’m sure they want to see you gettin’ wrecked by their son,” and hugged him.

  
The door was kicked open and there stood Aaron, his face hidden by a mountain of towels all piled up on top of each other. Will bounced off of Stephen and straightened himself up, both mentally and physically.

  
“What’re those for?” he asked, removing the towels from his hands.

  
“Mam says it’s your turn in the shower,”

Aaron said, poking his head around Will and looking towards Stephen. He shot a glare at Stephen and asked, “why are you wearing Will’s clothes?”

  
“I wanted to see what the big lad was like in year six,” and pulled the shirt down to show off the jerseys design.

  
“Ey,“ Will laughed, “that’s from three years ago,” and tugged at the shirt with a wobbly hand. He discarded the towels on the floor to give Stephen a shove off the bed and laughed when he toppled over and hit the old, wooden desk.

  
Aaron groaned and left, leaving the two alone once again.

  
“Finally!” Stephen gasped and grabbed Will, to help him up. Will fell back flat on his bed and allowed Stephen to topple over him. Stephen wasted no time to pepper Will with kisses from head to chest.

  
Will didn’t dare break the contact so when Stephen reached to remove the Jersey, Will’s dragged them away towards his hands. He sat up so he could kiss Stephen more, Stephen sat in his lap, enjoying every second. He loved the attention and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. Will started at his neck, biting down and sucking. Usually at this point, Stephen would start to talk about vampires but he was too engrossed that he completely forgot.

  
Forty minutes passed, Will lay in his bed naked with Stephen curled up into his shoulder. The jersey was chucked across the room at one point; it was stained and Will decided that he would put it in the wash when his family were watching the film.

  
“Ste,” Will said. Stephen had been too quiet, he was half asleep, completely taking in what had happened and dealing with the after effects. He hummed and Will continues, “Mam wants us to watch a film with her downstairs. She gave us no choice really.”

  
Stephen nodded, considering the options at hand. “Well I need a shower and your mum sent your brother for you to go in the shower. I reckon we kill two birds with one stone and do it together.”

  
Will groaned, “mate, you know I’m a sucker for that, but we can’t. Mam knows how long I shower for and if we both come down clean, she’ll know something is up. And besides, it’s too risky.”

  
“Ah, I get you,” Stephen winked, “you could drop me in the shower or you could slip and get stuck inside me.”

  
“What?” he exclaimed, “no, Stephen, I’m not talking about that. I’m saying that we’ll be seen. You saw how many times we were interrupted there, it’s not worth it.”

  
Stephen sighed, finding Will’s hand and playing with it in his own. He laced their fingers together and set it on Will’s chest, looking him in the eyes and agreeing sadly. “I’ll go shower then.” And he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for actually reading this.


	3. Movie Night

Family friendly films were clearly out of the picture when Stephen and Will arrived downstairs. Will secured the lone armchair in the corner of the room whilst his parents and Stephen sat on the floor with fourteen DVD’s on the floor. All ranged from Mamma Mia to Kill Bill and even Fifty Shades of Grey. They settled on an unknown film about a baker and the pizza delivery man and how they two fell in love. Really, Will was beyond bewildered at the thought of a sexualised comedy about two food companies and that his family would allow that when they couldn’t accept that their son might have a boyfriend.

It started and Stephen sat on the floor beneath Will who was on the seat. Will’s parents lay across a large sofa, holding each other whilst Aaron was in the kitchen preparing bowls of popcorn. He dished the bowls out and sat on a beanbag which he brought from his room.

He tugged at Stephen’s shirt and got his attention. “Ste, sit up here,” Will whispered down to the lad.

Stephen glanced around, inspecting the family to see if anyone was looking and moved himself up to half sit on Will’s knee and on the armchair.

Will wrapped an arm around his back and held in in place as he moved the bowl of popcorn to sit in Stephen’s knee.

Around twenty minutes into the film, Will excused himself to the toilet. Stephen knew that he was going to wash the jersey and wormed his way back into the chair. Aaron, who sat opposite Stephen, looked up and stared him down, assessing every tiny thing about Stephen. Raising a hand, he quickly got Stephen’s attention and motioned him to the kitchen.

The two left and Aaron flicked on the bright white light.  
“What’s on your neck,” he said with no expression.

Stephen reached up and felt his bare neck. Instantly he knew what Aaron was on about. Will’s bite marks. Stephen rubbed and looked to Aaron.

Aaron gave Stephen no time to explain, “You’re a sick bastard. Don’t turn my brother gay or I will-“

Will stopped in the doorway, looking at the two men. He saw his brother snap his neck towards him and Will looked to Stephen, noticing the marks.

“Jeez, I really scratched you up,” he laughed, walking towards Stephen. “I didn’t think the bat would actually bruise you.”

Stephen instantly new what Will was doing. “Yeah, go easy next time, dick, I didn’t hit you that hard!”

Aaron glanced to the two in confusion. “A bat? Just thought you two-“

“Yeah, remember my old baseball bat I bought from poundland? We were hitting each other. You didn’t think we – you know – fu-“

“-Ew!” Stephen burst out, “don’t! Don’t make me think about having sex with you!”

Aaron looked lost. He stuttered and blabbered before dropping the entire accusation and turning around back into the room.

The door slammed and Will instantly took Stephen’s face in his hands. He leaned in close, so close that Stephen could feel his breath on his face, and grinned the hugest grin Stephen had ever saw. “You actual dork, we pulled it off!” He slammed his lips to Stephen’s and smiled. “You should be lucky that I saved your arse.”

“It’s wouldn’t need saved if you kept your bat to yourself,” and smiled back through the kiss.  
“Oh Will!,” he mocked, “go haaaaaarder~!”

“Shut up!” Stephen pushed him and slapped his shoulder. “I don’t sound like that!”

Will shrugged and smirked, “you’re right. It was more ‘faaaaaster Will~!’ if I’m not mistaken.”

“You’re very mistaken. Leave me alone,” Stephen said, pushing open the living room and reclining back into the armchair.

Will emerged five minutes later with a can of coke and a bag of crisps. He nudged Stephen to move over and make room but ended up lifting the boy under his knees and shoulders and dropping him to the floor.

Stephen burst out laughing, he scrambled up the chair and fell on to Will like a dead weight. Will hushed him to be quiet, pointing out the fact that both his parents had fallen asleep and Aaron was watching something on his phone with deep thought. Stephen nodded quickly and Will retracted his arms to allow Stephen to sit up against him.

For the next hour, the couple were engrossed in the film, pointing out the most stupid and weirdest parts. Then began the “that’s you” competition where they fired back and forth with the oldest or ugliest thing on screen. Will lost count of how many times he was referred to as a TV, a cereal box or another square shape.

Will felt a weight on his shoulder, butterflies erupted as he looked to see Stephen struggle to stay awake. He yawned in his ear and grabbed Will’s hand, letting Will play about with it by hitting Stephen in the face or by just holding it in his own.

“The hell are you doing,” the harsh voice spoke from across the room. Aaron stared at them and had been for a while. He watched in disgust as he saw Will let the hand drop and try to explain himself.

“He thought he had a splinter so I was trying to look at it,” Will stuttered.

“Then why were you hitting him with his hand?”

Will shrugged and pulled the finger at his brother. By now, Stephen had fallen asleep and Aaron stood tall and approached Will. He towered above them whilst they sat and gave the meanest of glares.

“Why are you hanging out with a fag,” he spat, turning on his heel and exiting hastily.

Will threw himself out the chair after Aaron when his father shuttered awake.

“Will, what’re you doing?” he asked, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes.

“I- I was gonna go up to bed,” he lied. Honestly, he was impressed with how easy the lies became. Lie after lie became more believable.

“Where’s Stephen going to go?” his father asked.

“He’s sleeping in my bed. Not with me of course. That’s gay, I’m not gay. I’m sleeping on the floor, then tomorrow we switch and I’m on the bed.”

“I didn’t need an essay, Will.”

His father then shook his wife up and the two retreated to bed.

Will felt pained. How can his parents be so happy and loving when they can’t even recognise that Will’s suffering. He didn’t know what to do. His head throbbed and he let himself fall over the back of the sofa and lie with his feet sticking up.

A sleepy voice called his name and he looked towards Stephen. Stephen laughed and rolled to his side, trying to motivate himself to stand. “Carry me,” he demanded lifting his arms limply and calling Will over.

Will sighed and tumbled out from his position. He lifted Stephen and carried him up the stairs, fumbling at the doorknob and dropping Stephen to the bed.

“Thank you, my sweet, sweet prince charming. My prince of quadrilaterals. My lover. My...” Stephen was too tired to finished and trailed off into a sleep. Will climbed into the bed beside him and fell asleep with ease.


End file.
